


secrets that you didn't want to know

by AlmondRose



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, clone wars finale spoilers, luke is there too....in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Ahsoka makes a call.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	secrets that you didn't want to know

**Author's Note:**

> watched the clone wars finale, blacked out, and when i recovered i had this all written up. so here!
> 
> i am unfamiliar ahsoka's timeline between ROTS & star wars rebels but i'm pretty sure this doesn't violate anything.

Once they’re flying away from that moon, Ahsoka takes a deep breath and stares at the communicator in her hand, her fingers shaking. 

“You could wait,” Rex says, watching her from the corner of his eye. She had told him her intentions some minutes ago, and had not yet placed the call. 

“No,” she says. “I have to do this.” 

She and Rex aren’t flying anywhere in particular, not yet. They can’t stay on the moon, though, and after putting Rex’s helmet over an empty grave and leaving her lightsaber behind, hopefully anyone who comes by will think they’re both dead, too. But they need to keep moving, and they need to find out what happened. 

Ahsoka places the call with shaky fingers, and it connects after a few agonizing seconds. 

“Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan says, his voice hushed. He’s clearly flying a ship, which is unusual for him, and he glances her way before flipping a switch and turning in his chair to give her his full attention. “Thank goodness you’re safe.”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka says, swallowing, relief and dread filling her. “You too. What...what happened?”

“A lot has happened,” Obi-Wan says, carefully. “To what do you refer?”

“Well, I was with the 501st when Order 66 was enacted,” Ahsoka says carefully. “I rescued Rex and the ship we were on went down. Nobody--nobody else survived.”

“Oh, dear,” Obi-Wan says. 

“But I felt something in the Force--what happened to Anakin? What happened with Darth Sideous?”

“Anakin was...lost to us,” Obi-Wan says, and Ahsoka hears what he doesn’t say, and she had expected this, but her heart breaks anyway. Anakin, her best friend, her brother...gone. Maybe dead. Maybe...maybe evil, like Maul said. “Darth Sideous and the Chancellor were revealed to be one and the same. Ahsoka, many--most--Jedi were killed, and Sideous has taken over the galaxy as Emperor.”

“No,” Ahsoka breathes. 

“I’m afraid so,” Obi-Wan says grimly. Ahsoka hears a noise from his end of the call, and his gaze flickers backwards. “Yoda and I survive, but I know not who else still lives.”

“I can’t believe it,” Ahsoka says, slumping back in her seat. The weight of the death of the 501st has been pulling on her, but she knows that it’s been worse for Rex. His family, his brothers...she understands how he feels, all of a sudden. The Jedi may have kicked her out, may have been awful and manipulative, but they were still her family, the only family she’d ever had. And they are gone.

“Sideous has taken on a new apprentice, one he calls Vader,” Obi-Wan says. “Vader...killed many of us. Younglings.”

Ahsoka’s hands fly to her mouth and she all of a sudden remembers that she’s only seventeen years old. She feels so old. She feels too young.

“What about--was anyone else--anyone important?” she asks, feeling pathetic, but knowing Obi-Wan would understand. He sighs, deeply. 

“Padme,” he says. “She died just yesterday.”

Ahsoka didn’t think anything else would hurt her, anything else would surprise her, but she was wrong. If Anakin had been like a brother, Padme had been like her sister, her favorite senator, one of her closest friends. She feels a sob welling up in her throat, and she tries and fails to swallow it. 

“What happened?” she asks, desperate to know with a ferocious desire that is the opposite of what she feels for details of Anakin’s fate. 

“She died in childbirth,” Obi-Wan says, and Ahsoka’s mouth falls open. Padme, pregnant? There is only one man in the galaxy who could’ve been the father, and knowing that is almost worse than knowing that Padme was dead at all. 

She makes a strangled sort of choking noise, and Obi-Wan gives her a grim smile. 

“I felt much the same way,” he says, and Ahsoka clears her head of the very painful thought of Anakin as a father. 

“The child?” she asks, afraid of the answer. 

“Children,” Obi-Wan corrects. “They were twins.”

“‘Were’?” Ahsoka repeats, concerned and afraid for the twin babies who she already loves with all of herself. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan says. “They were both lost. I am on the way to Tatooine right now to deliver a package to Anakin’s family.”

That seems like a non-sequitur, like something totally unrelated. Ahsoka raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay,” she says. “A...package.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan says. 

“And how long will you be on Tatooine?” she asks. 

“Probably for quite some time,” he says ruefully. “I think it seems like a good hiding place.”

“Of course,” Ahsoka says, thinking that the Outer Rim is the perfect place to hide from the new Empire. “Did Yoda go into hiding?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan says. Ahsoka notices he doesn't say where and supposes that's fair. “You should, too.”

“I already faked my death,” Ahsoka says, thinking that she had somehow known she would have to go into hiding. "We'll find somewhere to go."

“Good,” Obi-Wan says. “Good. Bail and Breha adopted a baby girl, and are taking her back to Alderaan.”

Ahsoka’s eyes narrow. What is he talking about? It’s not like Obi-Wan to change the subject so rapidly. 

Except...except they _had_ just been talking about babies, hadn’t they. And any child of Anakin’s would need protecting, if the Emperor truly is hunting down Jedi. Ahsoka knows that Padme wasn’t Force sensitive in the slightest, but Anakin’s midichlorians were off the charts. 

A package to Anakin’s family…

“I’m happy for them,” Ahsoka says, after a minute. 

“Listen, Ahsoka, I have to get going,” Obi-Wan says as more noise sounds from behind him. “I would love to tell you to call again, but I do not think further contact would be advisable.”

“I understand,” Ahsoka says. “I hope Tatooine goes well.”

“Me too,” Obi-Wan says with a wry smile. “May the Force be with you, young one.”

“And with you, Master,” Ahsoka says, and then the connection flickers out. She looks to Rex. “Did you get all that?”

“Yeah,” he says, shaking his head. “Pretty heavy stuff.”

“No kidding,” she agrees, and she sighs. “So, where do you think we should go? Got any planet ideas? Yavin, Hoth?”

“Actually,” Rex says, eyeballing her with a sort of smile--the first she’s seen in a long, long time. “I was thinking we should head to Tatooine.”

Ahsoka feels her lips tugging into a smile of her own, and she almost laughs. Everything is awful, but checking out Obi-Wan’s “package”, maybe even seeing him again--it sounds kind of like an adventure. 

The fun kind, not the kind from the last few days. 

“Rex,” she says. “You read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments & kudos always enjoyed!
> 
> now please imagine ahsoka and rex living on tatooine and being obi-wan's annoying neighbors and luke's favorite babysitters cause i am 🥺just thinking about it


End file.
